Was it Unexpected?
by locoanime
Summary: Warning: Is a sequel to 'The Unexpected kiss'. I recommend that you read it before this. Rated M for language and some sexual references. In her dreams, he said he loved her. In real life, she can't confront him. Does he feel the same way for her? [NatsuxLucy]
1. Chapter 1: Just a dream

**Chapter 1**

**It was only just a dream...**

**Hey, it's locoanime here! I am typing this the night before comic-con! omg I am sooo excited! It will be my first time going! **

**Anyways, I did tell you I would start this story, so here it is!**

_**Warning:**_

_**This story is a sequel to 'The Unexpected Kiss'. Please read it before this. You will understand better!**_

_**This story may also include intense scenes that will make you heart want to jump out of your fricken chest, to die... And leave you with the dramatic suffering...**_

_**I know... I can be deep...**_

_**It's why it's rated M...**_

~Levy's POV~

"Natsu.." Lucy mumbled. I looked over to her, and noticed that she was asleep. Was she dreaming about Natsu? Her legs were pulled to her chest, and her book had fallen down to the side of the library chair.

I stared at her, and then I saw the book she was reading- 'My first kiss'. She was reading a romance novel!? She _always_ avoids the romantic section. Why was she suddenly into it?

I put my book down which was currently 'How to make the best grilled chicken'. I was going to help Mira cook for the master's birthday. I wanted to cook something, so I decided to learn how to cook grilled chicken.

I stared at Lu-chan, as I walked towards her. She was smiling, and she was madly blushing. She started to toss and turn in the chair, as she gripped the sides. She was having one heck of a dream...

"Natsu, stop!" she said, as a giggle was rising from her throat.

I stood diagonally from the chair. I leaned down and shook Lu-chan. "Lu-chan, wake up." I said, making sure my voice was calm.

~Lucy's POV~

He pulled me against him, closer, and closer. Pulling me to his soft, muscular chest. He rolled, so that he was ontop of me, kissing me. "Natsu..." I moaned, trying to get his attention as his lips started down my neck. For some reason I was enjoying this. Why was I enjoying this? I was smiling. I was happy. I wasn't confused, my heart didn't stop, and I felt perfectly fine in his grasp. I gripped his shoulder, as he started going lower. He was my best friend. Normally, I wouldn't let him touch- "Natsu, stop." I giggled. His hand had touched a place, I would have never let him touch. He looked at me, taking his lips off my chest, just above my breasts. "I love you, Luce." He said, and he smiled. He was reaching for my face again. He put his gentle hand, against my strawberry pink cheek. We closed our eyes, and-

"Lu-chan, wake up." I heard a familiar voice say. I opened my eyes, and looked startled as she shook me awake.

"L-Levy-chan?" I asked. My eyes widened, and I looked at my surroundings. I was still in the library!? It was all a dream? I put my fingers to my mouth, and tried to remember his oddly warm lips connect with mine. It was a dream. I sighed, and sat up. I sulked in the chair for a moment, before Levy started to talk again. "Do you wanna go to the guild?" She asked. I nodded, knowing we had been at the library for far too long.

I grabbed my book, and placed it on the shelf that was twenty feet from where I was sitting. I looked at Levy, who was taking her book. She waited by the large doors. I walked over towards her, and we both headed out into the hot afternoon sun.

"So, how was your snooze?" Levy asked.

"It was..." I looked at my pacing feet, and my cheeks went red.

"It was... odd." I finally said. Levy looked at me, and I smiled.

"Well next time could you actually read the book, instead of taking a nap?" She said, and we continued heading for the guild. I kept the smile plastered on my face, and I tried to calm down so no one would be suspicious.

The whole guild was... well the guild. Everyone was sitting at the large tables. Some were drinking, singing, laughing, dancing, and brawling. Levy, and I walked over to Mira who was tending the bar.

"Hey Mira!" I shouted, and she turned to look at us.

"Oh, hey guys." She replied, while wiping a pint cup.

"Mira, I am almost done with the recipe book!" Levy chirped, as she embraced the book.

"Awesome, Levy. I'm sure you'll make an excellent meal for master." Mira said with her friendly smile.

"I'm gonna go to the study, and finish this book!" Levy said, and walked away.

I sat down at the bar. I propped my elbows on the counter, and my smile still wavered. Thank goodness the flushing of my cheeks ceased, but I started staring at the ceiling. I recalled the dream I had. And as I thought about it, my heart started dancing. Yes it was dancing, and it danced all over my insides making me feel warm, and fluttery. Uh oh, the blush is coming back!

"Well, it looks like someone is happy!" Mira said, and put down a dish she was washing.

I snapped out of my trance, and looked at her. I straightened my back, and fiddled with my hands that had fallen to my lap. "Yeah... I guess." I said, and this was when I turned strawberry red.

"Tell me_ all_ the details!" She said, acting like a school girl. She leaned over the counter, and locked eye contact with me.

_Every Detail?! _She wanted every detail about me and Natsu? About how he had been taken to my house, and confessed his love to me?! No way was I going to tell her that! "I, uh... well" I started and turned nervous again. My heart started flying, making my head spin. I was now locked in a trance with Mira. I knew my words would stutter, so I looked away from Mira, and tried to find the pink-headed demon who had been haunting my dreams. "Natsu..." I mumbled. She heard me though, and as clear as day too. "Ekkkkkkkkk!" She screamed, and she ran towards me, and hugged me. The whole guild heard Mira scream, and everyone became silent. I looked past Mira's shoulder, who was still hugging me, and saw everyone... looking at me... with Mira hugging me... Things could not get weirder...

Everyone knew that when Mira screamed like that, that means one of her matches worked. Her matches as in: '_Me and Natsu..'_

Everyone started cheering. I knew that they knew about Mira making me and Natsu a match, but... We weren't.

Just as the cheering started dying down, a certain mage kicked the doors open. "Oi, what's going on!?" He said, as he walked in the building. A blue cat following him.

All the guys went up to him, and they started congratulating him. Oh great... This escalated quickly..

"You're a man, Natsu!"

"Well done, hot-head."

"What's going on, guys?"

"So, what happened?"

"Wait-wait are you talking about?!"

"Did you kiss her?"

"Kiss! I have never kissed anyone!"

The crowd surrounded around Natsu became silent.

"Mirrraaaaaaa!" Natsu roared, and he started pushing through the crowd trying to get to the bar.

I saw him, and he saw me. I banged my head against the bar. "Why Lucy, why are you so stupid?" I said to myself. Mira patted my back, and ushered Natsu towards me.

"There's the happy couple!" Mira said, and smiled.

"C-c-_COUPLE!?" _Natsu exploded. he looked at me, but I buried my face into my slave.

"Lucy, what is Mira talking about!?" Natsu said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to disappear. I had been so embarrassed by Mira, and I just wanted to hide. I sobbed. Tears fell to my blue sleeve.

"L-Lucy?" Natsu said. His tension seemed to disappear, as he moved closer to me. He put his warm, strong hand on my back. It was so soothing. I looked up, to see him with his faced in a puzzled, and worried expression.

I wiped my tears away. and looked at my legs. No words came out. I couldn't force the courage, and say 'I think i'm in love with you.'

He stood there for a moment, then realized everyone was still staring at us.

"What the hell are you all doin, huh?" He roared again, and his hand turned into a fist.

Surprisingly, everyone back to what they were doing, and the whole guild become loud.

I continued staying quiet. I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say to my friend, that I thought I was in love with!?

**So yeah, that was Chapter one. Yes, chapter one. Meaning there will be other chapters! Please tell me if you liked this story, and if you have any suggestions. I'm also open for new ideas for new stories. I am still writing my other story where the girls go to the beach. Check it out! If you haven't read 'The Unexpected Kiss' then I recommend you do. It's the prequel to this. I am planning to post this story every Sunday, and the other every Friday. Don't worry if they're a little early or late. I am_ so_ not giving up fanfiction.**

**ttyl**

**Keep calm, and ship Nalu.**

**~locoanime.**


	2. Chapter 2: Turning Away

**Chapter 2**

**Turning away...**

**I know I said I was posting these on set days, however I feel like I should just forget that rule... I'm posting when I want, thank you very much... *Sass***

~Lucy's POV~

Over the noise of the guild, the pounding of my heart, and the gaze me and Natsu held, I could not think. I was running purely on instinct. His hand still rested on my back. He wasn't pushing me, though. He had lightly placed it, almost as if he were nervous. His eyes were not nervous. His eyes were more of a seriousness that still held onto that worried expression. My mind told me to laugh it off, my heart told me to tell him, but my instinct told me to run.

So I ran.

Anxiety ran through my veins, as my legs trembled, and my stomach dropped. I ran through the doors of the guild. I immediately started darting towards my house. The adrenaline rush from this sudden burst of energy made me pant. The hot sun made me delirious.

"Lucy!" I heard him yell, as he followed me. He had only burst out of the doors a few seconds after me, and was gaining fast.

I knew I would never outrun him, but he did have trouble catching up to me. I was almost to my house when he had suddenly gripped me hand, forcing me to an abrupt stop. We had stopped just a few houses down from mine. He pulled me into a dark alleyway.

"Lucy, what's wrong? Why are you running away from me?" He said, as he lifted my chin, trying to get me to look at him and speak.

'me'... He referred to himself? He thought I was running away from _him?! _I mean.. I was but, I thought he was too thick-skulled to get the message.

He still gripped my hand, and I trembled. Was I scared? The sudden stop had made my legs throb, my breathing abnormal, and my anxiety to run through my mind.

I gave him no answer. I was too scared to tell him. I was too scared to admit that I was dreaming about him, and that I might like-or even love him... My bangs shielded my eyes, as I looked away from him. He noticed I was trying to turn away, when he tightened his grip on my hand.

"Lucy, i'm not leaving without an answer." He said, his voice demanding. I was not going to reply. Why would I reply? I didn't want him to leave. I simply wanted to have things back to the way they were.

I was soon consumed by darkness. Had I fainted? No, I hadn't. I could still feel my legs throb, and an abnormal heat had wrapped around me. It was the color of his vest. Black. He was hugging me, and my face was pulled against his chest.

"Answer me... I'm worried." He said, almost like he was going to rock me to sleep. I never knew he had this calming side to him. I sighed. He lifted me from his black vest, and put his hands on my shoulders. He was lifting me ever so slightly, just so I could not turn away and run.

"We can't talk here." I said, and finally lifted my head. My eyes darted different areas of the alleyway.

"Your place?" He questioned.

"Yeah, we can talk there." I replied, and he let go of me. I followed behind me.

I wasn't sure what I was doing. My mind was still hazy. I suddenly dropped because my throbbing legs had become so tired, that my knees caved in.

Natsu was alert as ever, and caught me. I was just a foot from the ground, as he picked me up: Bridal style.

"Oh, i'm sorry." I said.

He jumped up, and opened my window from the second story. This guy is like a fricken version of superman...

"Don't worry, I got you." He said, as he showed me the way through the window.

~Natsu's POV~

She landed on the comforter of her bed, as I quickly hopped through the window. I closed the window, and then tried to look back at her. She had suddenly disappeared. Where the fuck did she go!? I hopped off her bed, and saw her huddled in a chair. I slowly walked over to the big chair. She was huddled in her own little world. Her eyes held no concentration as she spaced out, looking at her mini-skirt.

"Lucy, please tell me!" I said, my voice so concerning.

She sighed, and placed her head in her knees.

"Lucy..." I said, my hand quickly patted her head. I knelt down, so that when she looked up, we would be at eye level.

"I waz dfreaming...about tru." she said. I couldn't understand her.

"What?" I asked.

She looked at me, tears flowing from her eyes. "I said, I was dreaming about you." She said.

I was so shocked. This was what she was running from? From the thought of me? She was dreaming about me?

"L-Lucy, you don't have to run. I'm right here." I said. I quickly grabbed her hand, which forced her to slip onto the floor. She sat right in front of me, and I brought her hand to my chest.

"I didn't know how you would react." She said, and she looked at her hand that was on my chest. Her eyes quickly gazed up at mine, and time froze.

I hate the idea of freezing, sense that's ice princess's thing, but time really did freeze. It was like an eternity we had sat there, looking at each other. I couldn't even make up a response.

"I'm so weird. I don't even know why I was dreaming about you. I could have dreampt about Gray, or Laxus, or some other guy. It just had to be you." She said. She was as confused as I was.

"I'm glad you dreampt about me." I said, as a smile escaped my mouth. "It's much better than dreaming about that frosty, or lightening head." I said, followed by a slight chuckle.

"But.." Her voice seemed hesitant, and she wouldn't even continue her sentence.

"But what?" I asked her, and our hands laced together.

She gasped, and we both blushed.

She suddenly looked away and became as red as a strawberry.

"What?" I questioned. Trying to get a response from the suddenly shy Lucy.

"But the dream... was.." She tried to finish, but she blew.

"I can't take it anymore!" She yelled. her hands escaped from my grasp, and she used it to grip the sides of her head.

"Lucy, what's wrong!?" I yelled back.

"Thedreamwasaboutyouandme!" She yelled so fast, that if I didn't have my dragon slayer hearing, I would not understand her. But I did.

"W-What exactly?" I asked, my voiced calmed.

"W-Well..." she blushed again.

"what?" I asked.

"I can't really say..." She said so faintly.

"Why? Why can't you say? Why can't you tell me!? If you can't tell me, show me then."

She blushed even harder. What the hell was this damn dream about anyways? I was clueless.

"I can't...Well I could-but.." She said hesitantly.

"But?..." I tried to make her continue.

We sat there for a few minutes, before I broke the silence.

"You probably need space. Please come back to the guild as son as possible, Lucy." I said, and stood up, walking to the window.

"Wait!" She said. We were just a few feet from her bed, when she grabbed my vest.

I turned towards her. Her eyes were linked with mine, and she let go of my shirt.

I was always here for her, there's no way I wouldn't be here for a friend.

"Don't go.." She said.

"I'm afraid i'll go mad if I don't tell you." she said, and her voice trembled.

"Well tell me then, Lucy. You've got me worried." I said, and turned to face her.

"I can't bring myself to say it though." she said.

"Just show me Lucy. Whatever it is, i'll help you through it. Whatever it is, i'll destroy it, so it won't ever hurt you again!" I said, and took her hand in mine.

"What if it's not something I want to destroy?" She said.

"Huh? I'm confused." I said.

She took her hand away from mine, and I sighed. I wish she would just tell me-or at least show me. Why couldn't she? My eyes remained closed, and she suddenly hugged me. I didn't know what she was doing. But I went with it, and slowly wrapped my arms around her.

"I could show you... but..." she mumbled into my chest.

"I'll help you Lucy. I'm here for you." I said. I stroked her soft hair, that was in her pigtails.

She lifted her head from my chest and looked at me. My warmth surrounded her, as she lay in my arms.

And when I had least expected it, she reached up on her tiptoes, and kissed me.

I was so stunned. Why was she kissing me!? All I could do, was tighten my grip on her. Was this the dream she had? My eyes slowly closed. A moment later she lifted her lips off from mine.

It was some sort of a peck.

"That was my first kiss." She said, as our eyes met again.

"Mine too.." I said, my voice still in shock.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't exactly the dream... but... we did kiss.." She said. She blushed.

"Is it bothering you?" I asked. I didn't want her dreams to haunt her any longer, even if that meant I would risk my life to bring her comfort.

"What? The dream?" She said.

"Yeah." I said, for some reason all I wanted to do was comfort her. My arms were still wrapped around her waist, and she stood in my embrace.

"A...A little." She finally said, noticing our position.

"Please Lucy, I don't want it bothering you. I don't want you to feel pain anymore!" I said, my expression determined.

"I-I cant." She replied, and was somewhat embarrassed.

"I'll never leave you alone, unless you tell me." I said, and took one of my hands, to touch her cheek. I silently stroked her cheek. She rested her head on my hand for a moment, and then brought me closer. There was absolutely no space between us. I have never been this close to Lucy.

She whispered something in my ear.

I was the one who was turning red now, as she told me a short glimpse of her dream.

"That was your dream!?" I asked, quite surprised. I thought she meant we just kissed, but there was way more. How could Lucy ever think that way!?

"Yeah... I know it was stupid it's just it's really been bothering me cause-" I cut her off as soon as I heard it was bothering her. I couldn't stand the thought of her running away from me again.

I pushed her towards my lips.

~Lucy's POV~

I felt the fiery heat from his lips connect with mine. This was not at all like my dream. His lips were never this soft or warm in my dream. This was better. He kissed me. I'm not sure he even knew how to kiss, because he never slipped his tongue in my mouth. It was just a kiss.

After a minute, he pulled away, and stepped back. We panted. I had never been so breathless in my entire life.

"I should go." He said, and proceeded to open the window.

I barely had time to think over his words. He was just gone.

**So, I am no longer doing set days. Some days i'm busy, and others... I'm not. I wanted to type this. So bad. You have no idea. I don't know how long this series will last. MAYBE a max of 7 chapters. I don't know. This is not getting a lot of reviews, follows, or favorites. So please do so.**

**Until next time...**

**~locoanime**


	3. Chapter 3: Where are you?

**Chapter 3**

**Where are you?**

**I am pleased to see someone read, and reviewed! I would love more reviews! **

~Lucy's POV~

The shelter of his warmth felt so nice. Natsu laid beside me on my bed. He somehow, was sleeping soundly. He barely even snored. I was against his bare chest, and I had never been so pleased to feel his bare skin against mine. The moonlight of the night shone through the window, giving me enough light to see his face. I stared at him for what seemed like forever. I laid my head to his tan chest, and slowly fell asleep while listening to his heartbeat.

And then I woke up.

There was no Natsu in my bed, he left my house yesterday. I still didn't get why he left. He said he would help me. He said he would stay with me. I asked him not to go...but he did...

Why did he go!?

I don't know. I guess I'll have to go ask him!

I slowly got up from my bed, and got ready to head to the guild.

~At the guild~

I walked in the doors, and everyone looked at me. The whole guild came to a complete stop, as I walked towards the bar.

"Hey, Mira.." I said. While still looking at my guild mates, who were still staring at me.

"Hello, Lucy! Did you have a nice night?" She asked with a smile on her face, as she tended the bar.

"Sorta.." I said, and plopped down on a stool.

"Did you enjoy Natsu?" She asked, a blush creeped on her face.

"What!?" I asked. Then I remembered that everyone had seen him chase me. Even though he was falsely accused with being my boyfriend... Mira still had high hopes for _us_.

"You know what I mean." She said, and poked my shoulder.

"O-Oh... Well... No. I didn't." I said, and slowly stood up.

"Huh? What's wrong, Lucy? Did Natsu do something?" Mira said, and looked at me with a worried face.

"W-Well..." I started.

"T-That doesn't matter now! Please... Can you tell me where Natsu is?" I said, demanding her to answer.

"You mean he's not with you?" She said. I became as worried as she was, until a certain member tapped my shoulder.

I gasped, and turned around.

"Lucy, come with me." he said.

"H-Happy.. Where's Natsu?" I said. Looking at the flying cat now in front of me.

**(Haha, you all thought it was Natsu... :))**

"There's no time for that Lucy, just please come. Natsu needs you." He said, and he started flying towards the door.

I had no choice but to follow him. I felt nervous. Especially since, the guild remained quiet. I only heard a few faint whispers as I left the guild.

Happy flew, as fast as he could, and I ran behind him.

He was flying as fast as he could all through the town. We were finally reaching the city limits.

"Natsu's over here!" He said, as he took a sharp turn in the woods.

Happy stopped at a small clearing, and in the center I saw a passed out Natsu lying on the burnt grass beneath him.

He had burnt everything within twenty feet of himself. What the fuck did he do!?

I raced over the ashes, and knelt beside him.

**(I'm changing Natsu's outfit to his one-sleeved shirt. BTW.)**

His clothes were tattered. All that remained was his scarf, and his baggy pants that were burnt at the ends.

I lifted his head only my knees, and stoke his cheek. "Natsu.." I said.

he shifted in his sleep, and suddenly opened his eyes.

~Natsu's POV~

The first thing I saw was Lucy. Her dark brown eyes blinked at me with kindness. How had Lucy gotten here!? I suddenly glanced at happy, who is flying behind her. That damn cat...

This was _my _secret place. Happy must have guided her here.

"Are you ok, Natsu?" she asked. I could sense the panic in her voice. I slowly sat up, and looked around to see the damage I had done.

"Shit." I mumbled. I scratched to back of my head, and looked down at the ashes below me.

"What did you do, Natsu!?" She said, and met my gaze.

"I had a meltdown." I admitted.

"A-A meltdown!?" She said puzzled.

"Yeah... I got mad..." I said.

"Mad?" She asked.

"Well... yeah. I got mad." I said, and stood up.

She quickly stood up after me.

"Okay, well... are you done with your temper-tantrum?" She said, and she glanced at the circle of ash that surrounded us.

I nodded, and looked at her.

She suddenly slapped me.

I stumbled backwards, and held my left cheek.

"Why the hell-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Why the hell did you leave me!?" She yelled, and I looked at her. I straightened my posture, and walked towards her.

"If I told you, do you promise not to laugh?" I asked, and looked at her eyes. I glared at her, focusing on her pupils, so she would stare at only me.

"Y-Yes." She said, and her eyes still focused on mine.

"Happy, do you mind going?" I asked, as I broke Lucy's gaze to look up at my flying friend.

"You Liiiiike her." He said. He started to giggle as he flew off.

I leaned close to Lucy, so she would hear my quiet voice. I slowly put my lips close to her ear.

"I didn't want to have sex with my best friend." I said. I felt myself tense, and we both blushed.

What I told her was only partly true... Yes... I did get mad... And yes, it was me I got mad at but... I had forgotten the words I told her. I forgot that I promised myself I would stay with her... I was even more mad at myself that... That I secretly wanted to claim her... But that's why I left. I didn't want my instincts ruling my mind... Not about this. I didn't want to do _that_ to my best friend...

"Then why did you keep saying for me to show you?" She asked. She looked at my face as I backed away.

"W-Well.. I didn't mean it like that." I said. I rubbed my hand against my forehead, and chuckled.

"Well... Neither did I. I just needed proof." She said nervously.

"It still haunts me." She continued, and stared at the ground with a frown.

"W-Why!?" I asked, becoming surprised that it was still hurting her.

"Well... You never left in my dreams. You were always there. And... You..." She said.

'Please don't tell me she's talking about the kissing again!?' I said to myself.

"What?" I asked.

"Yousaidyoulovedme." She said super fast. She held her eyes shut, and hugged herself. She must have been hiding the embarassment.

Now that she mentions it... I don't think I have ever told her that... nevermind..

"It drives me insane." She said, and looked at me.

"It kills me to see you in my dream world, and then see you here. They both feel so real. I need to know which one is real!" She said. I pulled her against me. Embracing my best friend in my arms felt perfect.

"Help me Natsu. I can't keep fighting my feelings... for you." She sobbed into my chest.

I felt her salty tears race down the creases of my abs. I hated it when she cried.

Now i'm sorta regretting that I left her last night...

"You're so weird, Lucy." I said.

"Huh?" She said. She sniffled, and looked up at my grinning face.

"You should always know this is the real world. Because... In this world... My love for you isn't fake." I said, and smiled.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me in for a kiss.

Really? What's with this kissing thing?

I didn't realize it, but my hands slipped down to her waist as she continued to kiss me.

My hands slipped more snug around her, pulling her closer to my body.

What the fuck is this? I'm actually enjoying this? I swear, this is not me... right? Must be that damn instinct again...

She gasped at the sudden closeness of us, and without knowledge my tongue slipped into her mouth.

This was totally not me...

As the kiss deepened, I could feel her grip the ends of my hair.

My fingers fiddled with the bottom of her halter top.

Was I seriously trying to take her clothes off?

Her hands slipped down to my chest. Her light hands, right under my scarf.

After a minute with having a battle of the tongues, I pushed her away.

I panted hard, and my head turned to my shoulder.

I looked up, and she seemed confused.

"I-I can't.." I said, trying to manage through my panting.

She stood there. Frozen in my grasp, and her eyes were wide.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I could feel her muscles tense in my hands.

I decided that I couldn't have my instinct pushing me towards her. I would have to do it willingly... It just felt wrong to listen to what my body wanted, and not my mind.

"I already told you." I said. I was too embarrassed to actually say it...

"Yeah, and I told you I didn't want to go that far, either." She admitted.

~Lucy's POV~

I just wanted proof that he was real. Nothing more. It didn't have to go too far, but he had to do something I didn't expect him to do.

He still held me at a distance, and I stood there... Waiting for him to reply.

He took his hands off of me, and collapsed on the ground.

Flames surrounded him, and I started to back away. I ran off of the ash circle, and stood by a non-burnt tree.

I could see him in the distance. He slowly stood back up, and the flames continued to form around him. The ashes awoke, and swirled around the giant ball of fire he was consumed in.

The vortex of ashes looked like a tornado, as it reached high in the sky.

I could hear him scream. "Luccccyyyyy!" He yelled.

Was he in pain?

"Natsu!" I yelled back. I guess this was his temper-tantrum.

The ashes and fire ripped, and roared. I could still hear him scream.

After a few more minutes the flames died down.

I could see him in the exact position as before.

I raced towards him. Was he ok!? I need to find out. I need to be with him.

His back was faced towards me, but I didn't care. I swiftly ran past the small ambers that dwindled in the ashes, and sped towards Natsu.

"Natsu!" I yelled. He turned around, and not a moment too soon I jumped in his arms.

"Woah, Lucy.." He said. I could feel him wrap his now weakened arms around me.

"So that was your tantrum?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied. I put my head against his chest, and watched ash fall from the sky. It was like snow. It was beautiful.

We stood there for a few moments. He was so warm. I closed my eyes, and listened to his steady breathing. His heart pounded.

"Why?" I asked. I forced my head off his chest, so I could look at him.

He sighed. "I was fighting myself." He said.

"Yourself?"

"yeah... I didn't want to be a mindless freak while kissing you." He admitted.

I giggled. He forced my head back onto his chest, and he tightened his grip around me.

"Don't go." I said. I was half asleep now. I would be perfectly happy to rest in his arms.

"Never." He said.

We stood there... Embracing each other. It felt perfect. I closed my eyes, and I felt myself go limp in his arms.

**Please Review, follow, or favorite! I am planning on another story coming soon. I don't know if i'm going to continue this... You'll just have to tell me if I should...**


	4. Chapter 4: Wake up

**As sad as it is... This is probably going to be the last chapter, unless I come up with an idea or you guys do. Let me know if you do!**

**Chapter 4**

**Wake up**

~Natsu's POV~

"Lucy?" I asked. She was asleep. She looked so cute when she was asleep. Her frozen figure in my arms that needed heating up. She needed to stay awake.

I bent down with her in my arms, and tried to wake her up.

"Lucy?" I asked again.

No response. She started to stir, but to no means was she about to wake up.

She huddled closer to my chest. I guess Lucy was really tired. How can she be tired, I just fucking used all my magic energy!?

"Just one more moment like this." I heard the sleeping figure say.

"O-OK." I replied. I guess _my _sleeping Lucy wasn't really sleeping. Was she?

I picked her up bridal style, and started walking towards my house.

I needed a change of clothes. I could not go to the guild in _these _tattered clothes, now could I?

I paced through the woods, carefully holding Lucy. I could feel her steady breathing.

We finally reached my house, and I kicked open the doors.

"Happy?" I asked? I was looking for that little guy, considering I had no idea where he went.

"Aye, Natsu." Happy mumbled. He slowly munched on a fish he currently held in his paws.

"Look after Lucy for a minute, would'ya?" I said, then placed _my _Lucy in my hammock.

"Aye, Natsu!" Happy yelled, and carried himself (Plus the fish) over to Lucy.

I quickly went to my dresser, and grabbed my clothes.

~Lucy's POV~

The warmth had left my skin. I felt cold. I was no longer in Natsu's arms.

Where was I?

I slowly opened my eyes, and watched Natsu zip up his shirt that would conceal his chest.

Maybe it's a good think I woke up after he was mostly dressed. I blushed at the thought of me waking up earlier, and having to hide my eyes from his nudity.

He looked over, and saw me sit up in... _His hammock!? _

"So my Lucy_ is _awake." He said, and came over to me with his toothy grin.

"Enjoy the show?" He asked in a husky voice, as he bent over, and kissed my cheek.

"W-What are you talking about!? I only _just _woke up." I said, and my eyes filled with shock.

"Oh.." He said plainly. Did he _want _me to see him naked!?

"Natsu Looooooooves you!" Happy then exclaimed, jumping onto Natsu's shoulder.

"Yeah I do, now go eat another fish!" Natsu screamed in Happy's ear.

"Aye, sir..." Happy said drearily, holding his ears from the impact of Natsu's voice. He jumped off of Natsu's shoulder, and flew out of the window.

"You do?" I asked.

"Of course I do, now do you wanna go to the guild or not?" I blushed.

"Yeah, let's go!" I cheerfully replied.

I hopped out of the hammock, and Natsu grabbed my wrist. We both ran towards the guild.

Natsu kicked open the guild doors. (His usual way of entry...) Everyone immediately looked at us. Then they stared at our hands. We were holding hands.

"Fianlly!" Mira cheered.

"No more love rival!" Juvia yelled while staying close to Gray.

Natsu pulled me along, as people continued to cheer.

"You owe me five-thousand jewels, Cana." Mira said to Cana.

"Shit..." Cana mumbled while chugging down a pint of beer.

He held me close to him, as we reached a table.

We sat down with everyone (Gray, Juvia, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Happy).

"About time." Gray stated, while hitting the table.

"What?" I asked.

"That Lucy is no longer Juvia's love rival because she is with Natsu." Juvia explained. What's her deal with 'love rival!?'

Natsu chuckled, and pulled me onto his lap.

"Awwwwwwww, Lu-chan!" Levy cooed.

I felt embarrassed, and buried my head into Natsu's shirt. Natsu embraced me, and looked over towards Gajeel.

Gajeel was staring at Natsu.

"What, you jealous cause I got a girl before you?" Natsu teased.

I looked up, and saw Natsu and Gajeel having a stare-off.

"Oh shit..." I thought to myself.

Gajeel suddenly looked away, giving off a humph.

I heard a low growl arise from Natsu.

Was he seriously being territorial over me!?

"Enough!" Erza exclaimed. In a flash she quickly reequipped her sword, and flashed it in front of the two dragon slayers. Had she moved it an inch closer to the table... There wouldn't be a table.

"Aye!" both of them said in unison.

Suddenly, the master stepped onto the stage.

"Attention, everyone!" The master yelled.

"Please don't let this be some sort of lecture on relationships." I silently prayed to myself.

"I know you are all excited about the latest drama, but I have an important reminder." Master said.

The room silenced at the sound of his bellowing voice.

"My birthday party is tonight! Make sure you get me something!" Master suddenly announced in a high-pitched voice. Everyone cheered, and the master exited the stage.

"Oh, that's right! The master's ninetieth birthday is tonight!" I exclaimed. I had completely forgotten. I didn't even get him anything!

**(Yes, the master is turning ninety. Lucy has been in Fairy Tail for a few years.)**

"No, really? I thought it was yesterday." Gray said in a sarcastic tone.

In an instant, Natsu took me off of his lap, jumped over the table, and pounced on Gray.

"What did you say, Gray? Are you making fun of _my _Lucy?" Natsu asked Gray. Natsu held Gray to the floor with one arm, and lit his other hand.

"Erza?" I asked, looking for Erza. She had disappeared. Where was she. I looked around the hall, and saw her in a trance with a strawberry cake.

"No intervention this time." I quietly said to myself.

The others just stared at the boys, as they went at it... Again! Luckily, Natsu only used his fire at short ranges. Gray tried to calm Natsu down, and after about five minutes Natsu finally sat back down next to me.

Gray walked off, and Juvia followed.

Natsu growled, as he pulled me closer to him.

"Baka." I whispered in his ear.

He brought a hand to my cheek, and kissed me.

In mid-kiss Natsu opened his eyes, and looked at Gajeel who was staring at us. Natsu closed his eyes once again, and slipped his tongue down my throat.

I heard another humph come from Gajeel, as Natsu deepened the kiss.

"Show-off." Gajeel mumbled.

**Now I think I have officially hit writer's block... Please review, follow, favorite. I would love the encouragement, and constructive criticism reviews.**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	5. Chapter 5: Party!

**I have good new, and bad news. Good new is: I have an actual idea for this chapter! I also apologize for the last chapter being so short. Bad news: I am still on writer's block for 'The Girls on Vacation'. I have also not developed chapter two of 'The Girl Next Door'. But screw it, I feel like writing this!**

**Chapter... 5?**

**Party!**

~Lucy's POV~

The day went along as usual... Unless you count Natsu clinging to me all day is normal...

The guild continued to get louder, and louder, as party time got nearer, and nearer.

Mira set up decorations, Reedus painted past moments of the master and the guild, we all convinced Gajeel not to sing at the party, And Levy finally cooked up the grilled chicken she was talking about... Along with Natsu's help...

It was four o'clock, and it was three hours until the party started. Although, it seems everyone else has started to drink without the master... Where is the master? Anyways, I felt really bad for not getting the master anything. So... I kinda went into town... By myself...

Natsu was distracted again, since he decided to have another fight. How does Natsu, after fucking use all his magic energy, still have some to beat the shit out of Gray!?

I don't know... And honestly, I don't care. I need to get something for the master!

The streets of Magnolia weren't heavily packed, so I was able to make it to the center of town. I think I know just what to get the master!

'Magnolia Portraits' is what the sign read. I walked in, and looked at the various photo lacrima's and frames. I finally got a wooden frame. It had gold traces over it in the shape of leaves that circled the frame.

"I know just what to do with this!" I thought. I payed for it, and then I ran back to the guild.

* * *

><p>~Natsu's POV~<p>

I finally pulled a full-on sucker punch right into frosty's face.

"Da fuck, firebrain!?" He yelled. Darn, can't this guy just drop already?

"Next time you'll think twice about messin with me and Lucy." I said. I planted a grin right on my face. Maybe he'll do it again so I can kick his ass...

"I didn't do a damn thing!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

My smile disappeared, and I gave him a suspicious glare. He seriously doesn't know what he fucking did!?

"Well, you're wrong! You did do something!" I barked at him

"What did I do!?" Gra- Frosty yelled.

"You touched Lucy!" I screamed. Everyone stopped, and stared.

"Love Rival!" I heard someone say.

"She fell down! I was only helping her up!" Frosty yelled, once again.

I continued to give my suspicious glare. _I _would have helped Lucy. _Not _him...

"Remember? You were busy helping Levy cook the chicken?" Frosty said. He's coming up with excuses now, is he?...

I stood there in silence... Thinking...

"This was a fucking hour ago! You're seriously picking a fight with me now!?" Frosty said. Can't this guy just shut the hell up!?

"Whatever..." I said. I turned away. I am so gonna get him back later! I gotta go to Lu-

She's not here.

The guild continued to be it's boisterous self, but I couldn't find her.

I took a sniff, and quickly picked up her scent. She had left the guild alone. But where to? Why?

I ran out of the guild, and started to follow the scent. Her scent... Her beautiful scent. I loved her scent! It was one of the most recognizable ones I knew. I ran along with the overwhelming strawberry and vanilla scent.

"Lucy!" I yelled.

I ran, and ran. I finally saw her. Her beautiful figure running towards me. She stopped. I didn't... oops...

I ran right into Lucy.

"Ow! Natsu.." Lucy said. I could sense her becoming annoyed. We fell on the ground. I quickly stood up, and grabbed her hand.

"Sorry, Lucy." I said. I scratched the back of my head.

"You almost made me break my present!" She exclaimed with a pissed face. She's so weird...

"Is that why you left me?"

"Yeah... It's for the party."

"Ohhhh..."

"Jeez, Natsu.."

She grabbed my hand.

"Baka." She whispered.

I smiled, and held her hand tighter.

Why the fuck am I freaking out about her doing errands!?

* * *

><p>When we got back to the guild, all the drama died down. I guess people were actually getting used to me and Lucy being together...<p>

"Natsu!" I heard the master yell.

Oh shit... Maybe not...

"In my office... Now!" The master yelled. This is not good. He shouldn't be getting mad. His party is in two fucking hours...

I reluctantly left Lucy, and strolled into the master's office.

I opened the door, and saw him sitting at his desk.

"Sit down." He commanded.

I did so.

"Natsu..." He began.

"You need to calm down!" He yelled.

I just stared at him. What was he talking about? As long as I have Lucy, I'm fine...

"Do you understand what you did?"

"What?"

"You were on the verge of destroying the guild! That's what you did!" He yelled again.

"Gramps... I'm sorry..." I really didn't know what to say. I was just protecting Lucy.

"At any rate... That's not the real reason I brought you here for..." He finally calmed down.

"Well, what did you call me for?" I asked.

"As a father, I worry for all of my children..." He started.

"I don't want to see my children get hurt..."

"I'm not saying I don't approve of you, and Lucy being together. Do you understand?" He asked.

"Yeah, go on..."

"You understand that once a dragon has found their love, they cannot find another one?"

"Yeah.."

"Do you also understand that even after death due you part, you can not find another love?"

I nodded.

"Natsu... You must also understand that once you have decided on who your love is, you cannot change your mind?"

"Yeah..." Where was this going?

"Just make sure she loves you. If she doesn't..." He looked down. What's so bad if she doesn't love me!? Lucy _does _love me!

"You will die." Those last words shocked me! I'll die!? My eyes went wide.

"If she dies... You die. If she finds another love, you die. If you are not careful with your feelings... You die." He finally said.

"What about Lucy!? What if I die... without all this crazy love stuff?" I asked. Lucy needed to be safe! She had to! I didn't want to put her in danger!

"She... Will be fine. It's you who I'm worried about. Even though you dragon slayers are tough... You're heart is not. Don't let your heart be tugged around. If she was in any possible danger, I would've called her here too. It's just you, Natsu. Please... Be careful." He said in a sorrowful tone.

"Also, don't wreck my guild!" He yelled. And on that note, I left...

* * *

><p>~Lucy's POV~<p>

Natsu came back to me, practically sprinting.

"I love you Lucy." He quietly whispered in my ear. He took my hand in his.

"I love you too." I replied. He planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Do you wanna help me?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"With the present. We can both give it to him. I need to get something though. It's in the storage area. Come'on!"

"Okay!" He cheerfully replied. Then I started to pull him towards the storage area.

**(Sorry, I don't remember that place where they put all the spell books, and such...)**

We had finally gotten to the storage area.

"We have a lot of searching to do." I told him

"Why? What are we looking for?" he asked.

"A picture. A picture that means a lot to the master. I thought the one with newborn Happy would be good, but I still want to look for something else." I explained.

"OK! You take the left side, I got the right. We'll be able to look at albums faster that way." Natsu said. He put on a toothy grin, and quickly swept his hand away from mine.

We must have been looking for about an hour. The noise outside was impossible, and it made it harder to concentrate on finding a photo.

I finally saw a white sliver coming from the crack of some books that were on the top shelf.

"Natsu, come help me!"

"What is it?"

"The ladder! Get the ladder, I wanna try and get that photo up there." I explained cheerfully. What if it was the perfect photo! I had to try to get it!

"OK!" He said. He quickly ran to the other side of the room, and got the wooden ladder.

"Thanks." I said, and quickly put the ladder against the shelf.

"No problem. Do you want me to stay behind you in case you fall?" He offered.

Realizing that I was wearing a skirt, I really didn't want anybody-not even Natsu to stand below me...

"N-No, it's fine." I said. I tried to shake the thought away.

"Ok.." He said. We stood there for a moment, before he finally turned away.

"I hope It didn't sound like I was being rude..." I thought.

* * *

><p>Step by step, bar by bar, and I finally reached the top.<p>

"Just a little further." I said. I was on the last bar of the ladder, and I had to stretch my arm out to get even remotely close.

I finally grabbed the photo. I attempted to get it out, but it was stuck. I tried with all my might, and finally... I got it!

The force I used was so powerful, that I ended up falling backwards off of the ladder.

"Ahhhh!" I yelped.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

Time went by so fast... Yet so slow. My eyes widened, and my heart pounded. My stomach dropped. I held the photo close to my chest.

Was I seriously falling? Would Natsu get to me in time? Would he catch me? What if he didn't? What if-

My thoughts were cut off. My eyes relaxed at the sight of Natsu. He had caught me in his arms.

He was panting.

"Y-You... OK?" He asked. He was gasping for air between his words.

"H-Hai..." I replied

"Good." He said.

I could feel his arms trembling.

"Natsu!" I quickly yelped, as we collapsed.

I closed my eyes, and braced myself to feel pain. But I didn't. Not like I expected to. Sure I fell on the floor, but I didn't feel Natsu fall onto me. He had caught himself. His hands were right next to my head, and his left knee was placed right between my legs.

Realizing out position, I blushed.

"L-Lucy?" Natsu asked.

I just stared at him. I didn't care.

Holding the photo in my left hand, I held it up so we could see it.

It was a picture of the master and Laxus. Laxus was a little boy, and the master was lifting him onto his shoulders. It was in front of the old guild, and there were some guild members I didn't even recognize.

"It's perfect!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah... Just like you." He replied. He then brushed my bangs out of my face. I didn't know how to reply to his actions. He carefully set his hand on my cheek. Our eyes... Our hearts... were connected. He leaned in for a kiss, and slowly... We both closed our eyes.

His hot lips connected with mine. My heart raced, and all I wanted was for him to take me. Before I knew it, we had parted for a breath. We both blushed, and panted.

"We should... Get to the party." I said.

"Y-Yeah..." He replied, but still stared into my eyes.

"Uhhhh, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please get off of me?" I asked. I didn't mean to seem awkward or rude, but the party was about to start. Besides... I needed to put the present together.

"S-Sorry..." He said. I could sense the awkwardness in his voice.

Oh great, I ruined the moment...

He stood up, and lifted me to my feet.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

I nodded, and we headed out of the storage area.

I hope the master likes the present...

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Thanksgiving, if you're in the USA! Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I don't know how intense the NaLu stuff may get, but you'll find out soon enough. I <em>might <em>make a sequel to my sad NaLu one-shot, but it will have to wait. I am still in the process of developing a plot for the Christmas special. That's right! A Christmas special. Please follow, favorite, and give some reviews. It really means a lot to me, and I am really thankful to all my readers!**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	6. Chapter 6: It wasn't unexpected

** decided to end it here... I have an amazing idea for a story, and I want to finish this and my other stories so I can begin it. I am not giving any spoilers, so don't even ask! My friend also told me Christmas specials were to be posted on Christmas... I think I screwed up... But it is gonna end on Christmas instead. Please comment, follow, and favorite. **

**I love ya all! **

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**

**Chapter 6**

**I don't think it was unexpected...**

* * *

><p>~Lucy's POV~<p>

The guild boomed with excitement. The master even started dancing around! Soon, everyone was doing the conga-line. Of course me and Natsu didn't, cause he said he wouldn't let anyone touch me except him...

'8:30'

I clutched to the present, as Natsu wrapped his arms around me.

The conga line ended due to the master screaming "Present time!" The master sat on the counter of the bar, as people surrounded him with gifts. Me and Natsu walked up to him, and handed the master his present. He unwrapped it, and I could see tears forming in his eyes.

He sniffled, and looked up at us.

"Thank you, My children." He said. Quiet tears began to roll down his cheeks, and he glanced at the photo once again.

"You welcome, gramps." Natsu said with a goofy smile.

We walked away from the balling, and drunk master.

Natsu and I sat at one of the tables, and watched the commotion of the guild. Gray then appeared in nothing but his boxers.

"Ash breath, I want a rematch." Gray said, and stood right in front of us.

"You're on, ice princess." Natsu said with an evil remark on his face. As he took me off his lap I stopped him. I grabbed his wrist, and he turned his attention towards me.

"L-Luce?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"It's the master's birthday. I don't think it's best to break into a fight and ruin the party. Besides..." I pulled him closer, so I could whisper in his ear. "If you're good, maybe we can continue where we left off in the storage room." I said, so only his ears could hear my quiet voice. He immediately plopped back down, and pulled me onto his lap. Haha, I got him whipped...

Gray walked away pouting.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana said.

Gray looked down, and frantically looked around for his lost articles of clothing.

Oh Gray...

* * *

><p>'10:00'<p>

The rest of the night proceeded. Master blew out all ninety candles on his ten tiered cake, and Erza practically ate half of the cake. I hope she doesn't get sick after that...

I thought it was going to be a nice night. Until Cana decided it would be good to have a ninety-shot challenge. Of course Cana won, and twenty-seven of the guild members had to be pulled to the infirmary due to intoxication. Cana gloated in her triumph. After half an hour, she finally sat back down. She hugged one of her boyfriends. In this case, It was a barrel of who knows what.

The first party I had at Fairy Tail, I knew they partied hard. Usually most of the furniture would be destroyed. Of course by Natsu, cause he itches for a fight every five minutes. But he was behaving. I guess I really do have him whipped.

It was midnight, and I started to get drowsy. I rested my head on his chest, and closed my eyes. I could sense Natsu gazing at me. I smiled in my almost sleeping state. His heartbeat got faster.

"L-Luce?" He asked, as he attempted to shake me awake. He was gentle this time. I opened my eyes.

"Yes, Natsu?" I asked, as I stretched my arms. He seemed to wonder to my chest, but when I put my hands down, our eyes met again.

"I-I think it's time to leave." He said. I gave a slight nod. He picked me up bridal style, and exited the guild hall. As we walked down the dark streets, I realized I had a promise to keep to Natsu... Oh, joy... It was even more embarrassing because the drunk master yelled "I want thirty grand-babies." Natsu smiled, and went flying down the street. This was gonna be interesting...

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think this was unexpected. Nalu is my OTP after all. Sorry this chapter was short. I really wanted to get it out of the way.<strong>

**Till next time,**

**~locoanime**


End file.
